There are no new findings in the SSPE studies in animals. Clinical signs have been seen in the cynomologus monkeys receiving intracerebral inoculations of SSPE virus. These animals were not immunosuppressed prior to the virus inoculations. A significant rise in serum antibody titers indicated that these animals developed an infection with the SSPE virus. In the last year we have investigated the susceptibility of two species of monkeys to human cytomegalovirus (CMV). The owl monkeys (Aotus trivirgatus) and patas (Erythrocebus patas) can be infected with the human strain of CMV AD-169.